The Special Prisoner
by FurySaidtoaMouse
Summary: Neverland was an island visited in dreams. But when a dreamer catches the attention of Peter Pan, things won't go in their favor. Pan/OC
1. Prologue

Neverland was a place for children to visit in their dreams. The permanent arrival of Peter Pan hadn't changed that. Every night, the joyful shouts of children could be heard throughout the island.

Peter watched the children play. Most of them were much younger than the Lost Boys that the shadow had brought to the island. The children climbed through the trees and swam in the lagoon, making Peter laugh at their antics. Then, one of them caught his attention. At the water's edge, there was a girl. She was slightly older than other children who visited in their dreams. Unlike the others, she wasn't running or screaming; she seemed content to watch. Peter had noticed her before. She never said much. Or did much, for that matter. Peter assumed that was because she was a girl. Girls were known for being quiet and calm.

"Felix" Peter called his right hand man over. "Who is that?"

"Her? She's been coming to the island in her dreams since she could barely walk. She doesn't really say much."

"I see." Peter glanced at the girl, thinking. Felix shrugged. "She's growing up. We probably won't see her again."

"Yes we will. I'll see to it."


	2. Chapter 1

The final bell rang. Sophomore year was officially over, and I had a few months to do as I pleased. Or, to babysit my brother and sister as Mom's work schedule pleased. But hey, at least I got to sleep in. I glanced at my now empty locker before getting my backpack and getting the hell out of that building.

"Have a good summer Jo!" a teacher said. I waved back and continued on my way. I wove through the crowds of kids celebrating. It annoyed me that they all felt the need to run around screaming. They would probably all be out partying together tonight anyway. As for me, I went straight to the library.

"Well, if it isn't our own little Johanna." The librarian teased as I came through the door. "Three thirty on the dot. I could set my watch by you." I rolled my eyes and began scanning through the books. I have a bit of an addiction, which means I'm at the library a lot. Like, on first name basis with the entire staff a lot. The librarians always joke that I'm Belle from Beauty and the Beast, complete with long hair and greenish eyes.

"Fairy tales?" the librarian questioned. I nodded. He sighed. "You belong in a different time, dear. Something more interesting, with knights and swords, and—"

"Handsome princes to sweep me off my feet? Like that'd ever happen. The closest I'll get to these fairytales is Disneyland." The librarian chuckled and checked out my books. I thanked him and continued the walk home. It was a beautiful day. On the way, my phone went off. It was a text from my darling brother.

**-Hey sis, let mom and dad know I'm sleeping over at Mike's house tonight. Thanks**

**_-That's interesting, considering Mike's family's on vacation and will be for another week. You wanna tell me what's going on?_**

I waited for a response. Nothing. I tried calling. Nothing. This was not good. I started sprinting for home. Thank God my sister was at a playdate. There's only so much my blood pressure could take.

As I neared my street, I saw a tall boy with blonde hair and a scar. He approached me.

"Hello. I'm new here." He said. I raised an eyebrow. Was this kid absent when they went over "don't talk to strangers" in preschool? I did not have time for this.

"Oh, well, welcome to the neighborhood."

"My name's Felix." He extended a hand.

"I'm Johanna." The boy grinned evilly.

"That's what I thought." All of a sudden, I was blindfolded and gagged. He lifted me up and started running. I felt a sudden burst of wind before passing out.


	3. Chapter 2

I woke up on the ground, still blindfolded. But now, my hands were tied. Not exactly the way I wanted to kick off summer vacation. A voice commanded someone to remove my blindfold. I looked up to find myself in a clearing in the woods. At the other side of it was my brother.

"Leo!" I screamed. He looked at me, shocked. "Jo? How did you get here?"

"I sent for her." A voice said behind me. Judging by the way Leo tensed up, I guessed that our captor was speaking. I tried to turn around, but that Felix guy was holding me in place. "By the way you spoke of her, I thought you might want to say goodbye."

"Who said anything about goodbyes? I don't know who you think you are, but—" Felix twisted my arm until I shut up. The sound of footsteps was slowly getting closer. A boy about a year or two older than me stood in the middle of the clearing. He had shaggy brown hair. I couldn't tell what color his eyes were, unless arrogance counted as a color. You could say he was cute, but he would have been cuter if he hadn't kidnapped me. He smirked in my direction.

"My apologies. It seems I haven't introduced myself. I'm Peter. Peter Pan." I raised an eyebrow. This guy was Peter Pan? Doubtful. He noticed my expression. "What? Do you not believe me?" I nodded. Smirking, he closed his eyes and levitated a foot in the air. Needless to say, I believed him after that. He gestured to Felix, who loosened his grip enough for me to stand up.

"Now what were you saying about Leo saying goodbye?" I glared at him. Peter smirked again, stepping closer.

"This is the last time you'll see your brother. He is one of my Lost Boys now." Leo looked at him angrily. Peter ignored him and continued. "Throughout the time he's been here, he spoke of nobody but his beloved older sister." He finished with mock sympathy.

"Or, you could let him go. Seems to me like you have more than enough Lost Boys. What's one more or less?" I pleaded, but Peter was losing interest. Leo headed toward me, looking heartbroken. I had to think fast. There was no way I was letting this guy keep my brother. "Wait." Everyone in the clearing looked at me. "How about a trade? My freedom for his."

"Johanna, No! You can't" Leo stepped between me and Peter. "Jo, I'm serious. This is what he wants."

"I'm serious too. I'm not letting you stay here. It's a big sister thing." I whispered back. "What do you say Pan?" The boy seemed to consider it for a few moments. Then he smiled.

"Deal. Felix, untie her." Once my hands were free, I hugged my brother. He cried into my shoulder.

"It's gonna be ok, bro. Just look after Mom and Elena for me."

"What am I going to tell them?" he asked tearfully.

"The truth. I looked out for you until the last moment. I love you, Leo."

"Love you too sis." He said before two of the Lost Boys separated us. They took him into the woods, hopefully to transport him home.

"Well that's over," Peter said cheerfully. "Would you like a tour of your new home?" He offered me his arm. Given my lack of other choices, I took it.


	4. Chapter 3

Peter led me through the camp. Gotta say, for something established and run by a teenage boy, it was fairly well organized. He eventually took me to a table covered in food.

"You must be hungry. Sit." He gestured to the chair closest to me. I sat down apprehensively. Still standing, he took a cup from the table, poured some water into it, and gave it to me.

"So now you're going to be a gentleman?" I challenged. He grinned and leaned close to my face.

"You don't have to be a gentleman to know how to treat a lady." He whispered. I tried to ignore my rapid heartbeat. Peter smirked and backed up.

"Ok Pan, I need answers." He raised an eyebrow. "Where are the other girls?"

"There are none." Peter responded. "I only take Lost Boys."

"I'm not a boy"

"Yes," he said, eyeing me. "I'm well aware of that." He started pacing. "Being on an island, Johanna, with only boys gets very lonely. I want a—companion. And your brother said such wonderful things about you, so I thought you would be a good choice." I gasped. It was hard to tell if he was serious. Judging by what I'd seen so far, this guy was good at playing with people's heads. Peter glanced at me. "Nothing to say?"

"I need some time to adjust. This is all happening pretty fast for me." I deflected. He nodded and beckoned for Felix.

"Take her to Hangman's Tree. She has a lot to think about." Felix started walking, motioning for me to follow. I sighed and got up.

On the bright side, it was a hollowed out tree. The inside was like a little house really. I sat there, trying to process what was going on. What did Pan really want? His little speech had been full of double meanings. If it meant what I thought it meant—well then I needed to get out. There was a small hole in the tree. I looked through it. Outside was dark, and there were no guards. A small amount of hope lit up my thoughts. Not much could be worse than my current situation. Taking my chances, I climbed out of the tree and ran for the jungle.


	5. Chapter 4

It wasn't long after I made my escape that I heard the boys realizing I was gone. In the distance there were torches being lit and the sound of knives being sharpened. I picked up the edges of my skirt in one hand and kept running. After what seemed like eternity, I stopped to catch my breath. I heard something behind me. Turning around, I saw a figure in the shadows.

"Are you running from him?" The voice asked timidly.

"If by 'him' you mean Pan." I responded. Suddenly, there was the screaming of Lost Boys. The figure cut me off and motioned for me to join them. Upon getting closer, I saw that it was a girl about my age. She had long black hair and dark eyes.

"I will help you." She smiled. "My name is Tiger Lily."

I smiled back. "I'm Johanna."

She nodded. "My village is on the other side of the island. You will be safe there. We must hurry." She began to run and I followed.

A few hours later, we were crouching in the shadows. It had been silent for a while, but neither of us wanted to take chances. Tiger Lily crawled into the open to see if it was safe. She nodded for me to follow. Slowly, I made my way toward her.

"Well, what do we have here?" A voice said behind us. I froze. "The chief's daughter made a new friend." We turned around to see Felix grinning. Peter leaned on a tree behind him, angry. "Really Lily, we expect more from you." She glared at them, one hand on her knife. "And as for you" Peter turned to me. "You would do well not to cause anymore trouble tonight." He turned to Felix, who was busy tying my hands. Again. "You know where to bring her." Felix nodded, pushing me in the right direction. Tiger Lily jumped forward, trying to help, but Peter stopped her. "Now, now, we won't hurt her. Just go back to your tribe. I'm sure they're worried." He said sarcastically. She could only watch as I was brought back to camp.

After a while, I realized that Felix was taking me a different way than I'd come. "I don't think this is the way to camp."

"Good thing we're not going back to camp. Pan gave special orders on where to take you." I shivered at what that could possibly mean. Were they going to kill me for running away? I asked more questions, but Felix refused to answer.

Eventually, we came to a cabin. Felix opened the door and shoved me inside. "Don't move. Wait here for Pan." He commanded, slamming the door. I tried to gauge my surroundings. The cabin was dark, and there didn't seem to be a lot of furniture. I leaned against the wall and waited.

The door opened. "There's nothing I like to see more than a beautiful girl waiting for me in my bedroom." I heard Peter's voice say. I looked up at him. He smirked at me. God, I was beginning to hate that smirk. "You know what my favorite part of your escape plan was? This is an island. An island that no one can leave without my permission. How were you expecting to get home after getting out of camp?" I scowled. "I would have figured something out." He laughed, clearly skeptical. "Whatever you say. Now, I'll untie your hands if you promise to behave." I nodded. Peter took out a knife and started cutting the rope around my wrists. I rubbed the red marks on my arm. He smiled. "Well, since that's over, I suggest that we go to bed." He waved his hand, and a torch lit up the room. He put his arm around my waist and walked over to the back of the cabin. "It's a hammock, I hope you don't mind."

I shrugged. "where are you going to sleep?" he pointed at the hammock. "Then, where am I going to sleep?" He pointed at the hammock again. I blinked. "Excuse me?"

"It seems to me that the only way to keep you from running away is for me to keep an eye on you. So you'll be staying here from now on."

"Why can't I sleep on the floor?"

"What kind of leader would I be if I let a lady sleep on the floor? And what kind of leader would I be if I slept on the floor. You see, we are at an impasse. This is the only solution." Peter sat on the edge of the hammock. He gestured for me to join him. "Come on. I don't bite." He raised his eyebrows. "Unless of course you want me to." I groaned and sat next to him. We rolled into the hammock in unison. I turned onto my side. He put his arms around my waist. I scoffed, but didn't bother to try to stop him. "Be warned, Johanna. I am a very light sleeper. Try to escape, and I won't be so forgiving this time." He chuckled darkly. "Sweet dreams."


	6. Chapter 5

"God, my back's killing me." I mumbled as I woke up, not really aware of my surroundings. "That was a weird dream. Leo'll get a kick out of it. It's really hot in here. What time is it? I should probably check on the kids..." Then I realized that I was swinging. And someone was hugging me. I sat straight up. Turning around, I saw Peter slowly waking up, smiling at me. "So it wasn't a dream. Damn." I muttered.

"Good morning love. I trust you slept well." I scowled. He shrugged. "Now, would you care to join me for breakfast?" It was more of a command than a question. I ran my fingers through my hair and got out of the hammock. He was sitting on the ground. I sat across from him. He tossed me an apple and half a loaf of bread. We ate in silence, much to my happiness. Peter stood up. "I have to train the Lost Boys today. You can either come with me or wait in this cabin for my return."

"I'll stay here. I assume you're going to tie my feet together so I can't run away."

He shook his head. "I'm going to trust that you'll not try to run away again. It would end very badly for you. But just in case, there will be a Lost Boy guarding the door." Figures. Peter walked toward the door, then turned back to me. "I'll see you tonight." And with a smirk, he was gone.

To say I was bored in that cabin is an understatement. It was literally an empty room except the hammock and a chest of drawers where Peter seemed to keep his spare clothes. I took a nap, I tried to stand on my head. I did my hair, then undid it, then redid it. Banging my head against the wall was beginning to seem like a fun idea. Eventually I peeked my head out the door. The Lost Boy turned to me, spear raised.

"Peter said you weren't allowed out of the cabin."

"I'm not leaving the cabin. I'll stay right in here." I sat down in the doorway. There was a stick by the doorframe. I grabbed it and started drawing in the dirt. I turned to the Lost Boy. "Any idea what time it is?"

"Late afternoon. Peter will be back soon." He answered indifferently. "What are you doing?"

"Making a tic-tac-toe board. Wanna play?" He didn't respond. "Suit yourself." After what seemed like eternity, the sun started to set. I erased my drawings in the dirt and closed the cabin door to wait.

Peter entered grinning. "Well, Tom said you behaved very well." I glared and put my hands on my hips. He raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you happy to see me?"

"What do you think?" I rolled my eyes. "I need you to clear some things up for me. You're Peter Pan, correct?" He nodded. "So this is Neverland?" Another nod. "Does that mean I'll never age? And if you and Tiger Lily are real, are Tinker Bell and Wendy and Captain Hook real? And if you can fly and make torches light up with the wave of a hand, why haven't you built yourself a damn bed?" Peter blinked, then started laughing. He was officially crazy (because the kidnapping thing hadn't given that away).

"Really? Out of everything, you're concerned about the bed?" He stopped laughing. I folded my arms, waiting for a response. "Well, this is Neverland, as you know. So yes, as long as you're on the island you will remain exactly as you are. As for Tinker Bell and Hook, we'll discuss that later. And I haven't built myself a 'damn bed' as you call it simply because I like hammocks." He looked at me expectantly. "Anything else?" I shook my head. Who likes hammocks enough to sleep in one every night?

"Now, Johanna, I have a proposition for you." _Where is this going? _I thought. "I'm willing to give you freedom during the day. You can go anywhere on the island and do anything you want. However, at sunset, you must return here." He stepped closer and leaned toward my face. Whether this was to emphasize his point or to make me uncomfortable, the world may never know. "And if you don't return at sunset, be certain that I will look for you, and I will find you." He took a step back and extended a hand. "Do we have a deal?"

Anything had to be better than another day locked up. I shook his hand. "Deal."


	7. Chapter 6

**Author Note: Thanks to everyone who's followed/favorited/reviewed this. To answer some questions/suggestions from reviewers: Yes, Tiger Lily _will _be showing up in the story a fair amount. Tom might also make another appearance (I'm open to suggestions about him, cause all I've got so far is that he doesn't seem to like tic-tac-toe.) I love the waterfall idea. There will also definitely be some "careful what you wish for" moments in the near future. **

The next day, I woke up to an empty hammock. I found my shoes and left the cabin. There weren't any guards outside. Peter really was going to let me be alone on the island. After walking for a while, I realized just how far from camp Peter's cabin was. That was strange; you'd think a leader should live close to his followers.

I was walking through the jungle when I came across a familiar face. Tiger Lily was hiding behind a tree. When she saw me, she ran forward, smiling.

"Johanna? Are you alright? What happened?" She asked concerned.

"Yeah. Peter's made a deal with me. I'm free during the day." She smiled. "Thank you for helping me. You could've gotten seriously hurt, and you've never met me before."

She looked at me surprised. "We have met. Don't you remember?" I shook my head. "When you were little. You came in a dream." I blinked. As a kid, I'd never really remembered my dreams. Were all of them here? Tiger Lily shrugged. "You should come to the village with me. I can take you back at sunset." I nodded, and we started walking. Along the way, she told me about when she met me.

**Tiger Lily's flashback **

It was late at night. I was out in the jungle, as usual. My mother always hated when I was out after dark. The shouts of children could be heard in the distance. They typically stayed by the Lagoon, near the Lost Boy camp. I suddenly noticed that I was not alone. There was a little girl walking by, humming to herself. She was alone, which was unusual for children who came in their dreams. She turned to me and waved.

"Hello. Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Johanna." She said shyly.

"What are you doing out here alone?"

"Just wanderin'. It's loud by the others. I like out here where it's quiet." That was strange. Few children wanted to leave the safety of the group, yet this small child was willing to enter a dangerous jungle just because the others were loud.

"You should go back to the others. It is dangerous out here alone." I started to lead her back to the children.

"You're out here alone." She said, crossing her arms. I was unsure how to respond to that; she had a point. I shrugged and continued to lead her back to the others, leaving before Pan could see that I had gone onto his side of the island. The girl had surprised me. She was quiet, but did not seem afraid. There was something very different about her.

**End flashback**

Tiger Lily showed me around her village and introduced me to her family, who she had explained my situation to. They welcomed me with open arms. It was strange to think that there were families and a whole community on the same island where I was dealing with Peter Psycho and his cult. She explained that her people had an agreement with the Lost Boys: neither party would bother the other as long as they stayed on their own sides of the island. We spent the day in the village. Sunset was a very sad moment. Tiger Lily reluctantly walked me to Peter's side of the island. I was able to find my way to the cabin from there.

It was still light out, and I didn't want to go sit in the cabin, so I found some sticks and tried to build a fire. It took a few tries, but a flame eventually appeared. "Guess it pays to have a Boy Scout as a little brother." I mumbled, then stopped myself. _Don't think about home, it'll hurt too much._

Peter appeared from the jungle. He looked down to see me kneeling by my little fire. "I see you've made a fire." He sat down next to me, putting an arm around my shoulder. "I like fire." _I'd like to see your head on fire, _I thought, trying to picture it. Funny thing was, for a moment he looked concerned and brought a hand to his head. His confusion quickly subsided, and his usual smirk returned. "It's getting late. We should go inside." With a quick wave of his hand, he extinguished the fire. Jerk. He stood up and walked toward the cabin door, clearly expecting me to follow.


	8. Chapter 7

"You sure about this, Tiger Lily?" I called to her. She smiled and nodded.

"You live with Lost Boys now; you need to be prepared for anything. On my count" She counted to three, at which point I threw my knife at a tree she had designated as the target. I grinned as it got lodged in the bark.

"Hey, I hit it! It's not in the middle or anything, but I hit it." Tiger Lily grinned in return before pulling the knife out of the tree. Suddenly, there was the sound of a broken branch. Tiger Lily immediately took a fighting stance. A small boy stumbled out of the jungle. He blushed and waved slightly. Tiger Lily relaxed. I smiled and walked over to him.

"Hello, who are you?" The kid tried to look tough.

"I'm a Lost Boy. My name's Tootles." I giggled slightly. He looked about six or seven, and he was trying so hard to seem brave.

"You're a long way from the group." Tiger Lily noted. "Are you lost?" He nodded.

"Were you with anyone? I can walk you back." I offered. He shook his head. "So you've been wandering around alone all day?" He nodded. I looked at Tiger Lily. She shrugged, giving me a look that said _You can handle this._ I wasn't sure what to do, but my gut instinct was to not leave a little kid alone in the woods. "Do you want to stay with us?" Tootles considered it, then smiled and nodded. Tiger Lily and I sat down. Knife throwing would just have to wait. "Ok, what do you want to do?"

Tootles looked up at me. "Do you know any stories?"

"And the Prince kissed the Aurora. She woke up, and they lived happily ever after." I finished. For the rest of that day I'd been telling stories. Tootles loved every second of them. Even Tiger Lily seemed to be enjoying herself. It was getting late though, so I stood up to leave. The others followed my example.

"That was a good story." Tootles said.

"Glad you thought so. Feel free to find me if you don't want to be with the Lost Boys." I said with a smile. He grinned in return and took my hand as we walked. Tiger Lily smiled. I'm pretty sure that was the only good interaction she'd ever had with a Lost Boy.

"I liked the part where the prince fought the dragon. I wish I could see a real dragon." Tootles said wistfully.

"I wish I could find one to show you. But for now, you need to go back to camp." We started walking, but were cut off by a loud roar. I turned around. Coming toward us was a huge reptilian looking thing. And it did not look happy.

**Third Person**

"Ah, Felix, care to join me for some target practice?" Peter said as the Lost Boy approached. Felix nodded, and they both drew their weapons, aiming at a target carved into the tree. Other Lost Boys gathered around to watch.

"It's getting close to sunset. Will you be leaving us soon?" Felix asked his leader.

"Most likely. Can't keep Johanna waiting." Peter replied with a smug grin. Some of the Lost Boys laughed at that.

"How long has she been here anyway?" a Lost Boy asked.

"About a week."

Felix raised an eyebrow. "Exactly how much have you explained to her about the island?"

"Enough." Peter said. The Lost Boys whispered among themselves. Peter's version of "enough" was typically different than a normal person.

"How much is enough? She could do some damage if she doesn't know how things on the island work." A Lost Boy asked.

"Don't worry, she won't do anything." Peter said dismissively. And then he heard it.


	9. Chapter 8

**AN: Hey, sorry it's been a while. Thanks for all the ****faces/follows reviews. I'm so glad you like the story so far.  
cherlot: Don't worry, there's some Johanna/Lost Boys bonding on the way. The show's storyline will be brought in eventually.  
Alright, on with the show.**

I picked Tootles up and started running, Tiger Lily following. The thing roared and kept running. I assumed it was a dragon. Not entirely sure how it got there, but that doesn't really matter when you're running for your life. I just didn't want to find out if it could breathe fire.

"Has there always been a dragon on the island?" I shouted to Tiger Lily.

"No!" she called back. "What do we do?"

"How the hell do I know?" the dragon was getting closer. We were running out of options. I wished Peter was there. He probably would know what to do.

"Having fun without me, love?" an arrogant voice asked. I turned my head to see Peter running next to me. I looked at him. He grinned. "Don't worry, Johanna. Think of it as a game." He glanced behind him, only looking moderately concerned. "You don't happen to have a sword by any chance?"

"Does it look like I have a sword? All I've got is a knife. Can't you use magic or something?" He turned around, trying to use magic. It didn't work. He rolled his eyes. A part of me wanted to yell at him for not being more worried. The dragon kept roaring. Tootles screamed. Peter looked at me with an idea.

"Alright, I need you to imagine the dragon disappearing." He said. I looked skeptical. He sighed. "Just try it." Well, he's the one with magical powers. I pictured the dragon disappearing and getting sent to another land. Judging by the roar behind us, nothing changed. "Try again!" Peter shouted. Still sprinting, I closed my eyes and tried harder. I was so focused that I didn't notice when Peter grabbed my arm to get me to stop. "Johanna, it's gone." I stopped and turned around. Sure enough, there was no dragon. Tiger Lily looked confused.

"What just happened?" She questioned me. I put my hands up, just as confused as her.

Peter rolled his eyes. "It doesn't matter. Besides, it's after sunset. You should go back to the village." Tiger Lily gave me a sympathetic look and left. Tootles waved goodbye and started running back to camp. Peter turned to me. "I need to speak with you."

"Ok, let's talk. How about we start with you explaining to me why you didn't tell me that dragons could just appear out of nowhere? It would've been pretty damn useful."

He chuckled slightly. "Johanna, Neverland runs on dreams. The island senses its inhabitants' wishes and tries to make them reality. Anything you think, say, or even imagine can come true if you want it to." I was about to point out that that last part didn't make sense, considering I hadn't wanted the dragon to appear, but he didn't stop talking. "A more pressing question is how you created the dragon in the first place."

"You just said—"

"No, I explained how magic on the island works. But even magic has its limitations. Most children can only do simple things with imagination. They conjure food or shelter. A few of the skilled ones have learned how to fly. None of them can create a living creature out of absolutely nothing, especially not something as large as a dragon. How did you do it?"

"I don't know. I didn't even wish for a dragon." Peter raised an eyebrow. "I was telling a story to Tootles with a dragon in it. He wanted to see one." Peter nodded.

"Let me guess, he wished for the dragon, and you wished he could be happy." I looked at him, confused. He rolled his eyes as if it were obvious. "You wished for him to be happy. He thought the dragon would make him happy. Even though he made the wish, you created the dragon." He stared at me for what seemed like forever. I shifted around. Peter leaned closer. "There's something special about you, Johanna. I just need to find out what it is." He whispered. I shuddered slightly. Couldn't help it. He took my hand and started leading me into the jungle.

"This isn't the way to the cabin."

"What's your point?"

"I thought you said I had to be there at sunset."

"Not if I'm with you." He smiled. "And I want to show you something."

We eventually got to a waterfall that fell into a large lake. Rocks surrounded the edges. It was the single most beautiful place I'd ever seen. "Where are we?"

"Siren's Falls. It's an area of the island very few people know about." He finally let go of my hand. I walked to the water's edge. The water sparkled in the moonlight. As I climbed down the rocks, I lost my footing, falling straight into the water. When I resurfaced, Peter was sitting on a rock, laughing hysterically. I shrugged and started swimming. He looked at me. "What are you doing?"

"Swimming. This is the first time I've been in water since I got here. I was beginning to smell." I replied. He smirked.

"Cleaning yourself up for me, love?"

"The guy who didn't tell me that on the island using a figure of speech could put a person's life at risk? I don't think so."

He shrugged. "Either way, you're awfully calm for a girl swimming in piranha infested waters."

"What?!" I shrieked. He laughed again. I glared. "You better be joking."

"Maybe I am, but you can never be sure."

"I hate you."

Peter grinned. "No you don't"


	10. Chapter 9

**Third Person **

Peter woke with a start. He hadn't been lying when he told Johanna he was a light sleeper. He glanced around, trying to see what had woken him. That's when he noticed. Johanna had turned in her sleep. Her head was now resting on his chest, her hand over his heart. One of his arms was still wrapped around her. He gave a slight smile, and fell back asleep.

**Back to Johanna**

When I woke up, I noticed something was different. For one thing, Peter was typically out of the cabin before I woke up, but I heard his steady breathing next to me. Secondly, my back wasn't turned to Peter like usual. Instead, I was practically on top of him. I tried to sit up, but Peter's arm was around me, and he tightened his grip so I couldn't get up. He turned his head toward me, smiling sleepily. "You know love, if you want me to actually believe you hate me, you need to try harder than this." _Seriously, how can someone sound so arrogant when they're half-conscious?_

"Peter, did you move me in my sleep?"

"Of course not. I've always been a perfect gentleman. I can't help it if you turned over."

"Then why am I on top of you?" I asked. He grinned, and I immediately regretted my word choice.

"Would you prefer that I was on top of you?" With one fluid motion, he flipped the hammock over. We were lying on the ground, him on top of me. "Happy to oblige." He whispered smugly. I started blushing uncontrollably as I tried to move away. Finally, he sat up. I moved a few feet away from him. "So what's your plan for today? Imagining up something slightly less deadly? An elephant, perhaps."

I rolled my eyes. "Not sure, I'll play it by ear."

"What have you been doing on the island anyway? Surely you don't spend all your time with Tiger Lily."

"Well, I go to the village every other day or so. The rest of the time I just kinda wander." I shrugged. He stood up.

"I must be off now. Have a good day." Peter walked towards the door, opened it, then paused. He glanced at me. "You know, you are welcome at the Lost Boys' camp, if you have nothing to do." I nodded. He walked off. I thought of all the things I could do that day: visit the village, go back to the waterfall Peter showed me, wander aimlessly. An idea hit me. I was going to try to use this imagination power I supposedly had. Not to create any living things, just to see if I could learn to control it. Did it have to start off with a wish? Or could I just picture something and it would show up? Either way, I was going to find out. I stood up and tried to imagine myself breakfast. A few seconds later, the smell of toast hit me.

"I did it!" I whispered excitedly. _Let's try again. Imagine new clothes. Something more comfortable to be running around the jungle in. _I closed my eyes and pictured a pair of shorts and a new shirt. Normally, clothes would be the last thing on my mind if I found out I could use magic, but I'd been on Neverland for a while, and my clothes were getting a bit ripped. I'd also been wearing a fairly long skirt when I arrived, so pants would be a welcome change. _Focus. _Sure enough, my old clothes changed. _That's enough for now. I'll figure out more things later. Now what to do today? _I left the cabin, knowing exactly where I wanted to go.

"Johanna!" Tootles screamed as he ran towards me. A few of the other younger Lost Boys looked up. I smiled. He took my hand and walked to the rest of his friends. "This is Johanna. She made a dragon yesterday." The boys seemed fairly impressed.

"Are you gonna make another one?" a boy asked. I shook my head. Disappointed, the boys turned back to their game. Tootles sat down on a log.

"What are you doing here?"

"I didn't have much to do, so I decided to see what you Lost Boys do during the day."

"We play games and have adventures!" Tootles declared proudly. I laughed.

"What's your adventure today?"

"We don't got one." A Lost Boy grumbled.

"Runned out of things to do." Another one said.

Tootles sulked. Then, he seemed to get an idea. "Hey, Johanna! Can you tell us stories today?"

"Sure," I smiled. "But no dragons this time around." Tootles giggled and nodded. The boys gathered around and sat down. "Ok, once upon a time…"

**Third Person**

Peter was with the older Lost Boys, training. Felix approached him. "You seem distracted today. Anything wrong?"

"Johanna."

"I see." Felix fiddled with his knife. "I've been meaning to talk to you about her. She-"

"Has magic. I know." Peter looked thoughtful. "The question is how. She came from the land without magic."

"Do you think she could be-"

"Impossible. We'll discuss this later. For now, I'm curious as to where the younger ones have gone off to." Their conversation was cut off by the sound of children's laughter. It was oddly loud considering there were no children here in their dreams. Felix and Peter got up to investigate.

As they got closer, the laughter started dying down. Felix heard a voice. Peter instantly recognized it. _She _was there. With his Lost Boys. Whatever they were talking about, they all found it very exciting. He looked through the trees; her back was turned to him. He grinned. _Time to make an entrance._

**Johanna**

"And they all lived happily ever after. The end." Suddenly, I heard slow clapping from behind me. I turned to see Peter and Felix behind me.

"Well, isn't this a charming scene." Peter said dryly. The Lost Boys seemed nervous, like Peter was going to punish them for listening to a story.

He walked to stand next to me. "Johanna, when I said you were welcome at the camp, I assumed you would be looking for me."

"Well, you know what happens when you assume…" He raised an eyebrow. "Never mind."

"I appreciate the change in clothing, by the way." He said quietly with a wink. Then he turned back to the group. "Boys, I need you. Perhaps Johanna can tell you more stories another time." A collective groan ensued. Peter led them closer to the center of camp, leaving me standing there alone. At the last second, Tootles ran up to him and asked something. Peter nodded and looked at me expectantly with a slight smile. "Well, aren't you coming?"


	11. Chapter 10

"Johanna, why are you in Neverland?" Tootles asked absentmindedly. Since we met, he'd started following me everywhere most days. It was actually kind of cute. We were sitting in the Lost Boy camp.

"Peter sent for me."

"But why?"

"I honestly don't know, sweetie"

"Are you the heart of the truest beaver?"

"The _what?" _

"Believer." An older boy corrected. "It's something Pan always talks about. Nobody really knows what it is."

I nodded. "Well, as far as I know, I'm not the truest beaver—um, believer. Maybe Peter just likes having me here."

"Do you always call him that?" Tootles asked.

"What? Peter?" He nodded. "Yeah. Is there a reason I shouldn't?"

Tootles shrugged. "Nobody calls him that. It's always Peter Pan. Or just Pan."

"They're too scared to call him anything else." a kid said said. I shrugged indifferently. He'd never said anything to me, so I figured it was ok. Although, if I did ask about what I should call him, I'm sure he'd come up with plenty of suggestions.

"Maybe I scare him too much for him to correct me." I joked.

All the boys laughed. Tootles nodded. "Could be. You can make dragons." _He's never going to let me forget that, is he? _Tootles stood up. "I have to go do something." I followed his line of sight. A group of boys were in the forest motioning for him to come. He waved goodbye and trotted off.

I walked through the Lost Boys' camp later that afternoon on my way to the cabin. A few of the older ones had gotten used to seeing me around and waved. One of the younger boys ran up to me, grabbed my hand, and started pulling me into the forest.

"What's going on kid?" he shook his head and kept walking. Eventually, we came to a little clearing. A group of the younger kids were there. They grinned and pointed at a ladder attached to a tree. I followed their gaze, at the top there was a little treehouse. "Ok guys, what's going on?"

"We maked you a liberry!" A kid said. The others nodded. "Go look!" I got to the ladder and started climbing. I opened the door and went in. it was surprisingly roomy inside. The walls were covered in bookshelves. I grabbed a book from the shelf. It was a copy of _Alice in Wonderland. _It looked just like the copy I had in my room at home. I teared up a little.

"Do you like it?" Tootles asked from the doorway. I nodded. The boys all smiled. I hugged and thanked all of them.

"Where did you get the books?"

"We imagined them here." He explained. "We made some too. Look." He picked up a stack of paper tied together with string. Flipping through it, there were drawings of all the Lost Boys and me. I smiled. Tootles grinned back. The Lost Boys filed out and down the ladder, leaving me alone in the room. There were tons of books in there. I closed my eyes an imagined one more book. It appeared in my hand. I smiled and put it on the shelf.

"What's that?" A voice behind me asked. I turned around to see Peter. He leaned against the doorway with his signature smirk.

"A book." He walked closer.

"Care to specify?"

"It's called _Matilda. _It was my favorite book as a kid." I explained. He took the book from the shelf and examined it._  
_

"It looks like a well-worn copy." He raised an eyebrow. "I thought you just imagined this here."

I shrugged. "This is what showed up. Guess I was just thinking about the version I used to have when I was little."

"You got a book here from your world. A very specific book. That's impressive."

"Is it?"

"It is when you don't have much practice with magic."

"If it's so impressive, how did the Lost Boys get all these books here?"

"They weren't being specific. They only wanted books that they thought you'd like." Peter looked around the room. "Do you like the library?"

"Yeah, I do." I smiled. "You're ok with the Lost Boys building this, right?"

"Of course. I gave them permission." He folded his arms. "I am getting concerned though. They seem to like you more than me. I may soon have a mutiny on my hands."

"Aww, am I bruising your ego?" I teased. He scowled. I smirked. Talk about role reversal. "So you told them they could do this?"

"Yes."

"You did something that required thinking of someone's feelings aside from your own?"

"Don't sound so surprised." He put a hand up against the wall. All of a sudden I became aware of the fact that he was standing very close to me. "Perhaps I just wanted to see your smile." He whispered. I tried to shift away, but he didn't let the distance between us widen. He smiled slowly.

"It's getting late. We should go." I stuttered. Peter looked at me curiously. His hand moved off the wall and he leaned away. I breathed in relief.

"As the lady wishes." He said quietly. He headed towards the door. I just stood there for a moment, then followed. We didn't say anything to each other for the rest of that night.


	12. Chapter 11

"I thought I might find you here" I looked up to see Tiger Lily. I smiled and put down my book.

"Hey, what brings you here?" She sat down.

"Siren's Falls is one of my favorite places on the island. It is very beautiful."

"I agree. Hey, do you know why it's called Siren's Falls? I've yet to see any sirens."

Tiger Lily laughed. "Close your eyes for a moment." I did, and then I heard soft music all around me.

"Is that coming from the water?"

"Yes. The music reflects how the people around the water feel."

"Why couldn't I hear it when I was here before?"

"You were not paying attention." Tiger Lily glanced at my book. "What are you reading?"

"_Peter Pan._" I said with a chuckle. "Wanted to see if it was anywhere near accurate."

"And so far?"

"Not at all." She laughed. "Tell me something: there are a ton of people in the play that I haven't seen on the island. Are Wendy and Captain Hook real people?"

"Yes."

"What about Tinker Bell?"

"She still lives on the island." Tiger Lily said indifferently. "Am I in the story?" I nodded.

"They don't say much about you, but in one part Peter saved your life." We both laughed at that. Neither of us could imagine Peter helping anyone without an ulterior motive.

"What is it like? Living with Pan."

"It's not that bad anymore. I can be in the same room as him without wanting to kill him now."

"Do you like him?"

"As a person?" I thought about it. "Not sure. He's very-"

"Handsome?" she teased.

"charismatic" I finished.

We'd been talking for hours when Peter walked from the woods, arms crossed. "Johanna," He began, "Care to explain why the younger Lost Boys are running around in loincloths yelling like monkeys?"

I stood up. "Of course. But before I do, are you irritated or amused by this?" He stared emotionlessly until I answered him. "I guess I shouldn't have told them about Tarzan." Right on cue, there were the ape-like screams of little kids out in the woods. I giggled. Peter was not amused. Behind him, Tiger Lily bit her lip to stop from laughing. "Oh dear, it seems that Peter's rather cross with me." I imitated his accent. Tiger Lily giggled, causing Peter to turn around. She tensed up, afraid.

"Don't you have something else to do?" He said impatiently. She stood up to leave. We both gave little waves goodbye, then she ran off.

I turned to Peter angrily. "Well, that was incredibly rude. Tiger Lily and I were talking."

He looked at me. "In the future, don't mock me in front of other inhabitants of the island."

"She doesn't like you you anyway. Why do you care?"

"Because, she fears me." He said, like that should explain everything.

"So I can mock you when we're alone?"

Peter grinned. "But there are so many other things we can be doing when we're alone." He wiggled his eyebrows. I groaned. Angry Peter was way easier to deal with than Flirtatious Peter.

"You're hopeless."

"And you're stubborn." Peter said. He saw the book on the ground. A mischievous smile came over his face. "Well, what have we here?"

"It's a play" I mumbled, embarrassed. He waited for elaboration. "about you."

"Interesting." Peter said smugly. "And tell me Johanna, what am I like in this play?"_  
_

"Adventurous, clever, loved by pretty much everyone..."

"Go on." He was clearly enjoying himself.

"And arrogant as hell. At least they got that part right." His face fell at that stage, but he quickly recovered.

"I prefer to think of myself as confident. Anything else?"

I thought. "If you want to know," I tossed the book to him. "better start reading." He smiled.

He opened the book, then frowned. "Why am I wearing leaves?" He looked at me for an explanation, but I was too busy laughing. "Johanna? What's so funny?" He was confused.

"Nothing" I said between giggles. _If only he could see the movie. _I started walking away. He followed, demanding an answer.

By the time we'd gotten to the camp, he'd read sections out loud and was ranting about how ridiculous it was. "But why does Tinker Bell keep calling me a silly ass?"

"Because, she's obviously a good judge of character." I rolled my eyes, then noticed a kid in the corner crying. I ran over. "Hey Curly, what's up?" The kid tearfully held up his arm.

"I got too close to the fire and burned it." He cried. I examined his arm.

"I can see that. On the bright side, it's really not a bad burn." I imagined up some supplies. After putting some aloe on the burn and bandaging it, I kissed his forehead. "See? All better. Just don't mess with fire anymore kid, ok?" Curly nodded and ran off to play with the others. Peter was looking at me, impressed. "What?"

"Nothing." He raised an eyebrow. "So, out of curiosity, if I were to-"

I held up a hand. "Sorry, gonna stop you before you say something that will make me want to kill you."

Peter grabbed my hand and stepped closer. He smirked. "To die will be an awfully big adventure."


End file.
